


Bros Come First

by KaijuBros



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Wow I haven't wrote CharlieMac stuff in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuBros/pseuds/KaijuBros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets locked out of his apartment and decides to go over to Mac's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Come First

Frank locked him out of the apartment again. That usually meant he had someone over. Either way Charlie whined but called up Mac. He was pleased to hear Dennis was gone for the night at some chick's house. He's sure that he would have to hear all the details tomorrow from the cocky male about his victories in the D.E.N.N.I.S system. For now though, he decided to head over to Mac's apartment.

"Dude, we should get drunk and watch Project Badass tapes!" Charlie gets very excited over Project Badass.

"I'm not having you pissing all over the couch tonight, Charlie," Mac commented with a loud sigh.

Personally the bearded man felt offended. Though he did understand. "What about Project Badass?"

"Oh we can watch those of course." Mac takes a sense of pride in his tapes. They're much cooler than any of Dennis' sex tapes!

About four hours later, they did end up drinking. Boy did they drink. Mac gets emotional when he drinks sometimes, and Charlie knows this. When they first met the two were practically glued together. Then Mac met Dennis and things went downhill for them. They were still close, but not nearly as much. Dennis took over and started trying to "teach" Mac his ways. Charlie thinks his friend was great the way he was. They stopped bashing dogs together and his bad ass friend would never separate from the womanizer. This was a nice night though. He got to spend it with his best friend once again. Even if they talk about the most pointless things.

"Dude, you gotta...You gotta stop eating cat food," Mac slurred. "It's disgusting."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "You don't understand, Mac! The cat food helps you sleep when the cats are meowing!"

"Your breath reeks of it. Do you even brush your teeth after?"

"What's the point in that? Think, Mac, you're gonna just eat something else."

"Charlie!" Mac exclaimed in utter disgust.

Charlie just gave a shrug and took another drink of his beer.

"We never do this any more, dude. You always spend your nights playing whatever the fuck it is with Frank."

"Night crawlers. We play night crawlers," Charlie replied stubbornly. "You and Dennis are pretty needy to each other too."

Mac just glared for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He has been called Dennis' boy toy before though.

Drunk Charlie should never be alone with his feelings. Well technically he's not alone, but he's alone with the man he's been with ever since they were boys. He remembers Mac helping him shave the first time. He remembers bashing dogs. He remembers Mac trying to get his shirt off and himself being too embarrassed to. He remembers growing up with him. Well he remembers the things when he wasn't high. He does vaguely remember a conversation in middle school about Mac lecturing him to stop getting high all the time. No matter how often they made fun of each other, he cared about Mac. He knew Mac cared about him too.

"You're my best friend, Mac." Well he also didn't sleep with the waitress. He found that nice because no one else seemed to care that he was desperately in love with her. Though feelings were mixed when it came to Mac. "I just want you to know that. You've always been my best friend and you really are a bad ass," he raised his arm to signal to Project Badass for proof.

The rat king sat awkwardly as Mac just stared at him for a moment. Much to his surprise when the other kissed him! Though he didn't mind. In fact he really liked it.

"I'm not gay, bro," Mac commented and put his attention to the TV once more.

"I know," Charlie replied. He's both sad and happy from the kiss.

"So keep your mouth shut," he commented as he grabbed the dirt grub's hand and held it.

"It's a secret." Maybe it because they're both drunk, but he's okay with this being their little secret for now.


End file.
